The present invention broadly relates to a high definition TV(HDTV) system and, more specifically, to a method and a device for multipicture regeneration using a HDTV system, such that a plurality of conventional TV screens, each with an aspect ratio of 3:4, can be displayed, outside one another (i.e., tiled) on an HDTV screen with an aspect ratio of 9:16, without any loss of data.
In conventional PIP (picture-in-picture) technology, when a subscreen is displayed together with a main screen, the subscreen overlaps the main screen, and therefore the overlapped part of the main screen cannot be viewed in the PiP mode. Therefore, it has been a problem that even though the subscreens are wholly displayed, the main screen is partially obscured by the subscreens, and the main screen is displayed incompletely.